The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Renewable energy sources are becoming more prevalent and valuable in light of the movement to conserve and reduce the use of fossil fuels as an energy source. One such renewable energy source that has proven to be successful and viable is wind powered electric generators. Generally, known wind powered electric generators comprise large wind-mill type wind vanes to capture the wind. Such wind-mill type wind vanes are typically mounted to a support structure such that the wind vanes are laterally suspended or cantilevered from the side of the support structure and rotate about an axis that is generally orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the support structure. The weight and torque generated by such wind vanes exert a considerable amount of lateral force on the respective support structures. Therefore, the support structures must be specifically designed and constructed to support the weight and forces exerted on them by such wind vanes. The costs associated with constructing such structures and the availability of open land required for their operation can make such known wind powered electric generators uneconomical or impractical.